Just A Kid
by The Sh33p
Summary: A unique look into the mind of Vega Obscura, just after his epic defeat at the hands of Bit Cloud. One shot, R&R, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I don`t own Zoids, what I do own will be posted at the bottom though.  
  
Just A Kid

* * *

  
  
Yanno... I know it sounds dumb but I`m actually glad I just lost the fight of my life.   
  
Mo-... _Sarah_ would probably just smirk at me if she knew.   
  
Funny thing about me, all the times my so-called instructors were trying to drill victory into my brain, I was actually trying to fix the screw-ups of the mechanics in adjusting my cockpit seating arrangement.   
  
Seems weird, doesn`t it? The miniature Hell raiser, the King of Unsanctioned Battles actually likes following a set of rules.   
  
What can I say? I`m a kid, cut me some slack for actually being a good sportsman.   
  
Wonder what Kale would think? Oh yeah, since I didn`t introduce myself properly, my name is Vega Obscura. You can call me Vega though, just so long as you don`t call me "Veggie" like Torson does... Gleeh, I _hate_ that name...   
  
But yeah, anyway, I`m a good sportsman, you know that? The Backdraft group prides itself - well it used to, I`m not sure if it`s going to be around for more than a few more hours at this point - on being ruthless and relentless in it`s battles. No holds barred, life and death, massive pay-offs and all that nasty stuff. Hardly the kind of environment you`d expect to find an underdeveloped eleven year old runt like me in, eh?   
  
I don`t think it`s offset me too much...   
  
Sure I wake up screaming at night and I`ve seen people diving out of their Zoids` cockpits while being burned alive, but hey...   
  
Least I didn`t wig out like Kale did, right?   
  
I hope I didn`t...   
  
He went nuts around the time I turned eleven, you know?   
  
Oh yeah, since I didn`t mention who he was, his name is Kale Obscura.   
  
He`s my older brother, if you`re wondering. Backdraft originally wanted to use him in my place, I think it`s why my parents got divorced in the first place. That`s another weird thing I don`t like, I`m not allowed to call Sarah my mother without us being alone and really far away from the group`s bases and personnel. It`s downright annoying really, but I guess that`s the price you pay.   
  
But anyway, Kale was my older brother. He`s gone now, supposedly he ran away right after they dug up the Berserk Fury and picked me as it`s pilot. I can still remember him knocking out a dozen gaurds and diving into the cockpit set-up of one of the Geno Saurers they found with it.   
  
There were actually four, believe it or not, but that`s not really the point. Kale basically just flipped out and ran away, but I don`t think he`s alive now. Well, I hope he is, I think he could be, but I doubt it. Even though he was probably better than me, when the Backdraft wants you dead, you`re gone. Poof.   
  
That`s why I only have vague memories of my dad, Sarah said they had him killed because he defied the group. I doubt it hough, I think she killed him after their divorce but the group doesn`t admit to whether or not he`s dead.   
  
Doesn`t matter.   
  
My main concern isn`t even in real life.   
  
My main concern is why I`m standing next to a downed Ultimate X I affectionately dubbed 'Owny.' No, not Oni, Owny.   
  
I`m a kid, what do you expect?   
  
But yeah, my main concern is exactly why I`m standing here with a silly little smile on my face even though I just lost the most important fight I`ve ever had.   
  
I`m a kid, but I live for one thing. I have since I first started walking.   
  
I live for the chase.   
  
I live to climb into a Zoid cockpit and become a legend.   
  
I live because I crave the challenge of fighting at my best and winning or losing, I don`t care either way.   
  
That`s what I like about Bit Cloud, he reminds me of what Kale might`ve been if he hadn`t gone nuts and run off.   
  
Bit lives for the chase, just like me, he doesn`t know it though. I love that about him, he`s like the big brother I never had even though I`ve only met him a few times.   
  
I`m not sure, but I think he`s sort of adopted my as a surrogate brother too, we`re both just weird like that.   
  
I may be a kid literally, but that guy? He`s a kid at heart. Only person I`ve ever seen who actually climbs into his Zoid with no cares over prize money until after the battle, during and right before he`s just like I want to be when I`m older.   
  
I`ll be better than him though.   
  
Least that`s what Altiel thinks. He and Stig(Stigma Stoller to you) both have this weird thought that I`m the reincarnation of Raven.   
  
Feh, I may be related to the guy but I`m not him.   
  
I`m Vega Obscura, I`m _me_.   
  
Altiel`s also probably crying his eyes out right now, given the way everything seems to have hit the fan but ah well...   
  
Serves him right for treating me like a tool. Serves Sarah right too.   
  
Stigma though, he`s probably the only male role model me and Kale had as kids. I like to think I take after him a lot, he`s kinda like my adopted dad whenever he`s around, even though Stig and Sarah don`t exactly like each other.   
  
What now though?   
  
The Backdraft was the only family I ever had... What`ll it be like without them around to...   
  
Hey, wait a minute...   
  
Just what the heck did they ever do for me anyway?   
  
Now that I think about it, not much... Well, they _did_ provide schooling and a place to live but as a group they didn`t exactly raise me.   
  
Heck, I think Kale and I raised ourselves almost.   
  
Well. I guess that means I`m about to face a whole new world, huh?   
  
Doesn`t matter though.   
  
I`m just a kid, but I`m me, and I live for the chase.   
  
And the chase...   
  
Just got interesting.   
  
Wonder what Kale would think?  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author`s Note:** I may not own Zoids but I do own Kale Obscura, he`s an OC of mine who may or may not come into play if I ever do a major Zoids fic that I happen to have in my head right now. Otherwise, I`ll just post his bio up along with my other OCs from Zoids and then let someone else go to town with them.  
  
As for the Geno Saurers, I just figured there were more likely four there. It seemed to make sense in a weird sort of way, like the directions on a compass or something. Either that or I`m just a weirdo obsessed with the number 5, whichever works better.  
  
As for the gruesome bit about people being burned alive... This is the Backdraft we`re talking about here. Given that they intentionally remove safety devices and make their battles essentially life and death ordeals, it seems likely that such a thing has happened on more than one occasion.  
  
Also, if I do any POV stories like this for those OCs I mentioned earlier, they`ll only be on my site. Just so ya know...  
  
That`s all from me for now, hope you enjoyed this unique look into the psyche of Vega Obscura, leave a review and see ya next time!  
  
Sh33p out. 


End file.
